


I'll Never Be Your Chosen One

by Writing_is_THORapy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Abuse, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, I’m sorry I honestly I adore the Jedi but this isn’t really Jedi positive, Jedi Bashing (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture, all aboard the pain train, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_THORapy/pseuds/Writing_is_THORapy
Summary: In which Anakin Skywalker saves himself(Title taken from "Broken Crown" by Mumford and Sons)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Kitster Chanchani Banai & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 53
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Rises from the ashes* I'M _BAAAACK_
> 
> So I'm currently hyperfixating on Star Wars and this is what came out of it. Thank you to all my new friends on the New SW Canon Discord for motivating me and cheering me on! 
> 
> While I’m a fan of the Jedi, this fic portrays the Jedi and other major Prequel characters in a negative light, just in case that isn't your thing (which, if so, I'm sorry to see you go!) 
> 
> I incorporate some Tatooine Slave Culture into this fic, which was created by the wonderful Fialleril. If you're not familiar with their work, go check it out. Seriously, it's _amazing_. I've included notes about anything referenced from their lore after the fic. 
> 
> WARNING: DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

To Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn was the father figure he had never had. 

He was kind and compassionate and patient. _And_ he was a _Jedi_. Most of all, Qui-Gon _cared_ about Anakin. 

Him, along with the Angel and the astromech and the—frog-thing? Anakin didn’t know—were all so _new_ , and brought with them winds that whispered of _Freedom_ and _Deliverance_ and _Destiny_. 

_The Chosen One_ , Qui-Gon had called him, his voice filled with reverence.

Despite his proclamation that he wasn’t on Tatooine to free slaves, Qui-Gon seemed to choose _him_ , so Anakin chose to help them. Besides, mom always said that the biggest problem in the universe was that people didn’t help each other. 

So he took his podracer, which was held together by sheer will and a couple of bolts, and entered the Boonta Eve Classic, a voice within his very soul assuring him of his victory. 

And it was right! He emerged from his pod victorious, his heart soaring high above the clouds and amongst the stars. 

The off-worlders celebrated ~~his~~ their victory and used their newly-won parts to fix their ship.

Anakin watched until their ship was nothing but a tiny speck in the sky. 

He wanted to scream, to shout, to cry, but water was precious, and he couldn’t afford to waste a single drop on useless tears. 

They called him the Chosen One, but chose to leave him behind. 

* * *

His talent, of course, does not go unnoticed.

Bib Fortuna visits their hovel the next night.

Anakin has been sold to the Hutts.

Though he didn’t really remember much of when he and mom were owned by Gardulla, he has some scars from then and has heard the whispers and rumors. 

He feels his mom’s presence behind him, feels her shock and horror, despite the emotionless expression she wears. 

“You must come with me immediately,” Fortuna says sternly. 

A part of Anakin, the part that is silenced and wrapped in chains, wants to simply comply and accept his fate. But another part of him, the part that remembers the stories of Ar-Amu and Ekkreth, the part that covets his Name with everything he has because it is _all_ he has, that whispers of _patience_ and _Freedom,_ snarls in defiance. 

“Sir, I must stay with my mother,” he says, his head bowed in subservience. “I look after her, you see.” 

Fortuna narrows his eyes and hums in mock-consideration. He grabs Anakin and wrenches him away from his mother, sending him sprawling on the dusty floor. “You don’t _get_ any say in the matter,” the Twi’lek sneers. “You are _property_ , and _property_ does not make choices.” 

A voice inside him screams _no, I am a person, I am a_ **_person_** , but he doesn’t say anything, because he must act like property, and property is silent. 

“Furthermore,” Fortuna continues, “your previous... ‘ _attachments_ ’ are hereby obsolete.” Anakin cannot see what he does, but mom obviously can, because her face goes pale, paler than Anakin’s ever seen it. 

She meets Anakin’s eyes, her gaze full of love and solemn acceptance. “Ani, I lo—” 

There’s a small _pop_ and she’s gone. 

There’s something wet on his face and clothing, but Anakin barely registers it because he feels like his heart has been ripped out of his chest and his ears are ringing and he can’t stop staring at the spot in which she had standing _just a second ago where did she go_ —

He is dragged by the scruff of his neck and shoved into a speeder. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that the wetness drying on his face and his tunic and in his hair is ~~mom’s ( _ohgods_ ** _mom_** _)_~~ blood. 

  
  


He doesn’t scream or sob or lash out. 

Property doesn’t have feelings. 

Property doesn’t have a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekkreth= The non-binary trickster deity of the Amavikkan (the religion of the slaves of Tatooine) and a central figure in many of their myths. In Basic (or English, if you will), it translates to "Sky Walker."
> 
> ANGST *Laughs evilly*
> 
> I'm really excited about this, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Take a sec to leave some kudos, or even better, a comment! 
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://newdougsblog.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Stay safe, everyone (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within one week of each other??? Something _must_ be wrong with me. 
> 
> Ok, so things get a whole lot Worse™ in this chapter. There is **nothing graphic** , only brief allusions to things, but PLEASE HEED THE TAGS!
> 
> Again, all references to Tatooine Slave Culture were created by Fialleril. If you're unfamiliar with it, a)go check it out it's AMAZING, and b) I have translations and other such notes included in the End Notes.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! ~~(And I'm sorry in advance)~~

He is sold to Jabba to make money podracing. 

~~(He’s whipped and beaten when he loses)~~

When he isn’t doing that, they put him to work fixing droids and other pieces of machinery. 

~~(They blame him when things break as another excuse to hurt him)~~

He consumes what little food and water he is provided out of necessity.

He barely sleeps. 

~~(Images of his mom exploding haunt him when he closes his eyes)~~

Though he feels empty and defeated, that defiant spark within him remains, his last ember of hope and light in the pervasive evil and darkness around him. 

At least he has his friend Kitster with him. Kit does janitorial work around the palace and helps in the kitchen. His friend must see that Anakin’s losing weight, for he sometimes sneaks him some food and forces him to eat it. 

~~(If it weren’t for Kit, Anakin thinks he wouldn’t have lasted very long)~~

Despite his best attempts to smother any thoughts or memories of his mom ~~(It **hurts** because he should’ve done **something** and now all she is is a red stain on the ground)~~, her words continue to echo in his head.

_The biggest problem in the universe is that people don’t help each other._

Anakin’s experienced this problem firsthand ~~(his continuing enslavement is evidence of this fact)~~. He cannot, _will_ not, be part of the problem.

He will be part of the solution. 

The defiant spark becomes a flame.

* * *

Anakin has lived with and listened to his Soul-Voice all his life.

It is this voice that warns him of danger and tells him when to hide and when to run.

It is this voice that told him he would win the Boonta Eve Classic.

It is this voice that told him to trust the Jedi.

It is this voice that lured him in, that betrayed him.

He will listen to it no longer.

* * *

Three years go by. He has grown immune to the lashes and punches and kicks—they can’t break him. 

He won’t let them.

(He’s standing at the edge, the everlasting sky above and bottomless abyss below)

(One more step, one final push)

(He’ll either fly or fall)

* * *

Anakin is sleeping fitfully when he is visited by his mom. 

“Ani,” she says. Her voice reverberates and echoes. Sand swirls about, but he can feel no wind to blow it. 

“Mom!” He yells, frantically trying to locate her. 

“My son.” She appears before him, but her form is translucent and wavering. He tries to run toward her, to embrace her, but no matter how fast he travels, she never seems to get any closer. 

“Ani, you must listen,” she insists. “You must trust yourself. You must trust the Force.” 

Though he isn’t sure where he’s heard that term, he somehow knows that the Force is his Soul-Voice.

He knows that the Force also touches the Jedi. ~~(They left him to **die** ) ~~

“The Force let you _die_!” He retorts. “It _abandoned_ me!”

“Oh, Ani,” she sighs. For a second, Anakin feels a calloused hand caress his cheek. “I will always be with you, even if you can’t see me. So too is the Force. The Force gave me _you_ , and has helped raise you just as I have. If you choose to listen, it will never lead you astray.”

“But… But then why did the Force tell me to trust them? They _left_!” 

“Because you will do more good here than you will as Jedi, Ani,” she reassures him. “All is as the Force wills it. Trust yourself and let it be your guide. The desert may shift, but it will always endure.”

The whirling sand becomes a storm, and his mom’s form wavers and fades. 

“Mom!” He cries. “Mom, wait!”

“Always remember that I love you, Anakin Ekkreth,” her soothing voice envelops and comforts him. “Trust yourself.”

As the vision fades, he is almost sure that he felt a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Anakin wakes with a start, the events of his dream at the forefront of his mind. 

_Trust yourself_ , his mom had told him. _Trust in the Force_. 

He decides to try. 

For mom. 

* * *

He listens. 

_Look_ , a Voice commands, emanating from deep within his soul but reverberating all around him. _Pay attention._

And so he looks, and he pays attention, and the world seems impossibly brighter and clearer.

* * *

Anakin can’t believe it’s taken him this long to realize.

They made a mistake giving him free rein of their mechanical tools.

Sure, he is under constant supervision, but he highly doubts that the Gamorrean guard watching him knows anything about mechanics.

_Good_ , the Voice says, _Patience_.

So he tries to be a good little slave and does what they want, accepts their insults and punishments and whippings without protest, all the while planning and waiting, for he is Anakin Ekkreth, the Skywalker, the Slave Who Makes Free.

He will bring the rain and free them all. 

* * *

A year goes by.

Anakin listens to his Soul-Voice, to the Force, and learns its Ways. He learns to make himself unnoticeable, to move objects far away. 

He trusts the Force and sinks into its embrace. 

* * *

He’s fourteen (he thinks he’s fourteen, but it’s hard to keep track).

Despite Anakin’s success on the racing track, the Hutts want to make the most of their… investment. 

(Watto had made threats but had never followed through)

So they start bringing him to the brothels and cantinas. 

~~(He’s always been called _pretty_ ) ~~

(It was after times like these that his resentment towards the Jedi turns to hate, that he misses his mom the most, that he feels violated and hollow and just wants to give up and _die_ because even if his plan doesn’t work at least he’d be free, _dukkra ba dukkra_. But the Force is always with him, so he holds on to that precious little bit of hope)

* * *

He finishes his chip scanner, and the Force seems to swell with pride. 

He tests it on Kit and uses an old knife to gouge his chip out of his side under the cover of night. Kitster bites down on his own hand to avoid making noise, but based on the expression in his eyes upon seeing his bloody chip in Anakin’s hand, the pain was worth it. 

The next night, he shows another how to use the scanner, and tells them to remove their own chip and to help others do the same.

(No matter how much Kit protests, Anakin doesn’t remove his chip)

(The Force rings with uneasy acquiescence)

The Revolution has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin= In Amatakka (the language of the Amavikkan), Anakin's name means "the one who will bring the rain." According to Amavikkan lore, the children of Tatooine will know their freedom is coming when the rain comes.  
>  _"Dukkra ba Dukkra"_ = Amatakka; means "freedom in death"
> 
> ...Sooooo what did you think? I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts below! Kudos are also much appreciated (:
> 
> Gonna perfectly honest: Don't know when the next chapter is coming out, so don't hold me to any expectations. (In the meantime, feel free to check out some of my other stuff!)
> 
> Also feel free to hop over to my [Tumblr](https://newdougsblog.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
